


Ciel noir, étoiles rouges

by Nelja



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst, Dark, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le point de vue du Grand Corbeau sur le conte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel noir, étoiles rouges

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers environ jusqu'à l'épisode 22. Les personnages et l'histoire de Princess Tutu ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le Grand Corbeau en sait plus que tous les autres, parce qu'il était là avant eux tous, à part cet idiot de prince qui a préféré oublier en détruisant leurs libertés neuves à tous les deux.

Il sait que le Conteur ne laissera jamais personne être satisfait, c'est pourquoi il ne lui demandera jamais aucune alliance, contrairement à la faible humaine qu'il a eu tort de sacrer Princesse Corneille.

Il sait aussi que pour le Conteur, il est censé gagner. Mais cela ne signifie rien. Le sang de corbeau qui coule pur en lui ne lui laissera jamais que de courtes satisfactions, la souffrance de ces humains, leurs coeurs, même le coeur du prince meilleur que tous les autres ; il ne possède aucune espèce d'illusion, aucune quête qui pourrait le rendre complet.

Et même quand il aura dévoré le monde entier, quand il sera le ciel noir sur une terre déserte, quand il n'y aura plus d'autres étoiles que les coeurs, rouges sanglants et souffrant encore, de toute l'humanité à l'intérieur de son corps, il souffrira toujours de cette faim, augmentée par la connaissance que plus rien ne la modèrera jamais désormais.


End file.
